Prophet
Prophet is one of the three master job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach Level 50. It is open to players that started out as clericss, mages or rangers, and it combines the talents of those three basic job classes. These masterful mystics act on behalf of their deity. *'Additional Health:' +15 *'Additional Ether:' +15 (+1 per level for classes without base ether) *'Weapons:' Prophets can handle any weapon suitable to Clerics, Mages and Rangers, including gems and scrolls. *'Job Traits:' Nurturing (see Druid); Spellcasting (see Mage); Arcane Wisdom (see Archmage); Track Down (see Assassin); Clairvoyance – The prophet can receive vital information or guidance through visions from their deity; Glossolalia – The prophet can speak any language and communicate with any sentient being. *'Battle Style:' Miraculous – Prophets perform true miracles in battle. #SHIELD: Alea Iacta Est – Empowered by their deity, the prophet either attacks all enemies or casts a chosen elemental spell on all enemies at the cost of 1 ether per damaged target with strength equal to one to six times their weapon power added to their level, decided by an additional roll. (e.g. WP 25 x 1-6 + Level 50 = 75-200 (elemental) damage to all enemies) The prophet then revives all fallen party members at the cost of 5 ether per revival and restores the entire party to full health, removing all negative effects as well, at the cost of 1 ether per healed ally. If all ether is depleted before or during the skill, the spellcasting or healing is interrupted but the prophet recovers 25 ether. #CRITICAL HIT/GREAT SPELL/NURTURE MORE/MEDITATE TO NIRVANA: The prophet attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. Instead of attacking, the prophet can spend 1 ether to restore health to themselves or one of their allies equal to the power of their critical attack, removing all negative effects as well. (e.g. WP 25 x 2 + Level 50 = 100 (elemental) damage or restore 100 health + remove negative effects) Optionally, the prophet can meditate and reach nirvana, recovering 25 ether. #HIT/SPELL/NURTURE/MEDITATE WELL: The prophet attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. Instead of attacking, the prophet can spend 1 ether to restore health to themselves or one of their allies equal to the power of their attack, removing all negative effects as well. (e.g. WP 25 + Level 50 = 75 (elemental) damage or restore 75 health + remove negative effects) Optionally, the prophet can meditate well to recover 10 ether. #AIM/AIMED SPELL/NURTURE LESS/MEDITATE: The prophet attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to their weapon power only. (e.g. WP 25 = 25 (elemental) damage) Instead of attacking, the prophet can spend 1 ether to restore health to themselves or one of their allies equal to their level, removing all negative effects as well. (e.g. Level 50 = restore 50 health + remove negative effects) Optionally, the prophet can meditate to recover 1 ether. #DAMAGE/NO NURTURING/NO MEDITATION: The prophet is struck by the opponent’s attack. Optionally, any attempt of nurturing or meditating fails. #SPECIAL GUARD/NO NURTURING/NO MEDITATION: The prophet is struck by the opponent’s special skill, , but has a ½ chance to be protected from any negative effects caused by it. Optionally, any attempt of nurturing or meditating fails. Category:Job Classes